


Desires of a Rarity

by Ficstasy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha - Freeform, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficstasy/pseuds/Ficstasy
Summary: Alpha!Bucky gets riled up by the sight of his favorite omega, who remains unclaimed.





	Desires of a Rarity

Meetings were important, he was well aware of that. Bucky was just never fond of listening to one man speak for hours about something that never really interested him. The only time he was ever eager to step foot into one of those rooms was when it was announced that she was going to be the speaker. The omega that everyone seemed to crave, but never had the balls to approach.

After all the years that she had been working there, she was still unmated. It completely baffled him that she had yet to bear the mark of a mate on her neck. How on earth had she managed to stay unclaimed for so long? The woman was ridiculously perfect. Bucky loved watching her talk, seeing how those gorgeous lips moved, and imagined how they would feel on his own. What if they were pressed to other parts of his body, maybe even wrapped around a certain stiffness?

The soldier shivered and groaned at the image playing in his head. The sound did not go unnoticed and the pretty little female looked his way with a quirked brow. He could see the twitch on the corner of her lips and now realized that everyone in the room could probably smell his arousal. Bucky quickly cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, fixing up his suit as if nothing happened. The woman gave a small smile and continued with her explanation for the work expansion.

After the meeting was over, Bucky rushed out of the room in his attempt to avoid questions from his companions. Especially since he was now exhibiting a very noticeable bulge in his pants, which he was currently struggling to hide behind his folder. Two of the agents waiting with him at the elevators caught sight of it and he cursed under his breath when they began whispering to each other about what they would do with him. He turned and scowled at them, quickly shutting them up.

Once at his suite, he made a beeline for the bathroom. Bucky practically tore his suit off by the time he reached the shower and rushed inside, hoping his erection would go down quickly. The more he tried to get his mind off of the omega, the filthier the thoughts became and his arousal grew stronger. That is when the realization hit that he was beginning his rut.

He slammed his metal fist against the wall in frustration, tiles cracking under the impact. How could he have forgotten to keep track of it? No wonder his secretaries had been hounding him for the past two weeks. They could smell it coming and were eager to help him through it. If Bucky had remembered, he would have taken a week off to go to a remote vacation house and wait it out.

Bucky pressed his forehead to the wall, letting the running water fall down his back. He sighed, giving into the idea of unloading a few times before making the call. It would make his scent stronger, but it would just be one day then he could escape the city and all of its temptations until his rut ended. There was no way he was going to risk claiming some random omega in the heat of the moment.

Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around his throbbing length and gave it a single stroke. The sound that left his lips had left him surprised and he knew then that this was going to be an intense week if he was this sensitive to his own touch.

“Fuck…”

At this rate he might have to leave tonight or else both top floors of the tower would be suffering from his scent. He had no intentions of having people come to his suite in an attempt to convince him to let them help. His hand moved a bit faster, each stroke dragging a whimper out of him. The running water did not help the situation either. If anything, the temperature mix only helped set him off.

Thoughts of the beautiful omega popped into his mind again. He imagined how she would look, naked and eager beneath him. A wave a pleasure shot to his groin and he moaned as his hips jolted forward. Precum dripped from his swollen tip and he quickly scooped it up with his thumb and spread it around the head, giving his cock a squeeze before continuing his strokes. Bucky grunted and whined with great need as he brought himself closer to his release.

He lost himself with a cry at the thought of his little omega looking up at him with those beautiful eyes as she sucked him down her throat. With the hit of his orgasm, he painted the shower wall with his essence. Bucky cursed under his breath and groaned when he realized that his cock was still rock solid even after such a strong ejaculation. This was going to be one long, tedious night.

Finishing his shower and still dealing with his annoying boner, he dried off and got himself into bed. Bucky stared at the ceiling, contemplating his dilemma before picking up his cell phone and calling in to excuse himself for the week. The voice on the other end made his heart skip a beat, it was her.

His brain ceased to function for a moment, yet his body reacted all the same. He took a deep breath to keep himself calm as he explained his situation. There was a pause on her end and it unnerved him until she began speaking again. To his relief, she agreed to send in the request right away and that she would call when a decision was made. Bucky thanked her, feeling slightly awkward, and said his goodbye before hanging up.

Unfortunately, he could not get her voice out of his head and now he was wondering how she would sound if he could make her moan and mewl. Reaching to his nightstand drawer, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and a fleshlight. Bucky preferred the real thing, but during his ruts he took to the toy to save him the trouble of making a mistake.

Squeezing a bit on his length, he quickly worked to coat the entire shaft and head with it. He had to pause a moment from the sensitivity before nudging the tip against the fleshlight’s hole. A deep groan rumbled from his throat as he slid the toy down on his cock, sheathing it completely. Bucky could feel it throb from the tight squeeze and closed his eyes, he immediately envisioned burying himself in the omega’s pretty little cunt.

How he wished he could pin the small female in his bed! He could picture it now, her breasts pressed into the mattress while he held her hips up in the air while slamming into her repeatedly. Her sweet, velvety voice echoing off the walls with her moans and screams. He yearned to hear her plea for more. To hear her beg him to claim her, make her his…forever.

Bucky snarled and grabbed the fleshlight firmly with both hands, digging his heels into the bed as he began hard thrusting into the toy. He thought of how badly he wanted to fist his hand in her hair and wrap the other hand around her throat to remind her who she belonged to. His bed began to creak and the headboard started hitting the wall as he puts more force into his thrusts.

At the thought of sinking his teeth into her scent gland and permanently claiming the omega as his own, he arched up off the bed and roared out his orgasm. Hot cum erupted from his tip, reaching his chest and covering the toy as well as his hands. A string of curses spewed out of his mouth as he continued unloading, thighs trembling from the sensitivity and intensity of his release.

After a couple of minutes, he remained in bed panting and trying to regain some focus. To his frustration, his body was still ready for more. He could either go at it again or wait for the call so he could get away and not worry about anyone else hearing him for the remainder of the week.


End file.
